


Father's Day

by Sorey_Mikleofan



Category: Persona 2, Persona 3, Persona 5, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fluff, M/M, family gathering, for Father's Day, hopefully comical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorey_Mikleofan/pseuds/Sorey_Mikleofan
Summary: Tatsuya wasn't expecting much from today but after a bang, he realizes he was going to get more out of today.





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Father's Day everyone I hope you enjoyed today and I hope you like Mother's Days counterpart.

Something was going on here.

 

When I woke up to do my regular activities Jun was already up and even the kids were up, which was weird considering Minato hates mornings. As I walked around I was greeted by a few of the servants who seemed to be laughing about something. Granted I probably know what the fuss is about after all…it is Father’s Day.

 

I didn’t really expect much though especially since Mother’s Day is usually more important…or I should say morally celebrated. I ended up walking to my office and doing some last-minute work, after a while, I heard the door opened to see my big brother walking in,

 

“Morning Katsuya,” I said finishing up the paperwork.

 

“Morning, how’s the King of Aurora doing?” he asked as I rolled my eyes,

 

“He is tired of doing paperwork but what can you do?” I asked a before turning to him “So, what are you doing here brother?” I asked as he laughed.

 

“Maya and Chuuya wanted to visit, but I kind of have a feeling that they have something else planned,” he said taking a seat next to me as I nodded,

 

“I don’t see why they have to do anything it's not like we need anything,” I told him and he nodded.

 

“Yeah, all we need is to know they're safe and happy,” he said as this time I nodded.

 

We were interrupted by a knock on the door,

 

“Your majesty may I come in?” it was Hana one of the head servants.

 

“Of course, Hana,” I said as she came in and bowed,

 

“Sorry to disturb you your majesty but your mother would like a world with you, both of you,” she said as I nodded and got up.

 

“I can understand you but why does she want to see me?” he asked as I shrugged and we left.

 

My mother was always attending to the gardens ever since the fighting stopped, she said that it relaxes her especially when she is having tea out there. We found her having tea near the lake,

 

“Mother,” I said bowing.

 

“Queen Amaterasu,” Katsuya said bowing and she laughed,

 

“Oh, please Katsuya Amaterasu will do, after all, Jun’s the Queen now I’m retired,” she said taking a sip of her tea as I shook my head.

 

“Is there a reason you wanted to see the both of us mother?” I asked as she smiled and directed us to two separate seats which we took,

 

“I just wanted to know if you two paid your respects to your father’s?” she asked as I looked down and so did Katsuya “I see your still angry,” she said eating a cookie.

 

“Can you blame me mother, dad took Chaos at his word and banished me without a second glance…. even after my innocence was proven he never even said he was sorry” I said looking at the fine china set she had out.

 

“I never really had a good relationship with my dad even after he died,” Katsuya said as she nodded,

 

“You don’t have to explain to me boys I understand, oh though there must be a part of you that still cares for them,” she said as we looked at her.

 

“I care about the time before Chaos did what he did,” I said,

 

“Before he went crazy with everything going on,” Katsuya said and I had to agree my adopted father wasn’t the most stable man I’ve met.

 

“I just wish he had more faith in me,” I said looking back at the castle,

 

“Tatsuya…” My mother was about to say something but then we heard an explosion go off in one of the rooms…. I think it was the kitchen.

 

“Fifty bucks says that’s our family’s doing,” Katsuya said,

 

“I would say a hundred,” I said as we got up and Katsuya ran off before I could my mother stopped me.

 

“Your father would be proud of you,” she said as I looked at her “I’m sure he’s sorry for what he did…even if he can’t tell you himself,” she said as I just looked down before running after Katsuya.

 

Once we finally made it to the kitchen we noticed that all the servants were missing. We looked at each other before opening the door…and the place was covered in cake. Jun, Maya, Osamu, and Chuuya were all covered in cake batter and we say Minato and Akira getting out of there hiding place.

 

“Um…happy Father’s Day,” Minato said as everyone looked at us,

 

“Should we even ask what happened?” Katsuya asked as the kids looked down.

 

“Mom and I wanted to make a cake for you all but it didn’t work out so well…” Chuuya said hitting behind his now dirty bunny hat.

 

“And we wanted to try making you breakfast but it also didn’t go as planned either,” Osamu said as he looked down as well.

 

We looked at our respectable partners who were smiling,

 

“It was the boy's idea, they wanted to do something special since you two have been very supportive of them,” Maya said laughing but we were confused.

 

Minato handed Akira to Jun before stepping up Chuuya as well,

 

“I wanted to say thank you for taking me in even though I wasn’t the easiest to handle and for letting me be one of your sons,” He said smiling and I smiled back.

 

“The same goes for me, all I was, was an experiment someone created but you saw more in me and let me be your son…even though the paperwork and argument over me was bad,” he said as I saw Katsuya smile at him.

 

“Thank you for everything Dad!” they both said with a smile and we couldn’t help but laugh and hugged them,

 

Then Akira and Osamu came to me.

 

“We just wanted to say that you’re the best daddy in the world!” Osamu said hugging me which I just ruffled his hair which got him to laugh more.

 

“Love you, daddy!” Akira said hugging me along with his cat doll,

 

I hugged my boys as I saw Katsuya still hugging Chuuya, I couldn’t help but see that Jun and Maya were smiling as well.

 

“Now how about I help you boys with the cooking?” I suggested and they nodded “very well Osamu, Minato will help me cook, while Akira why don’t you help mommy decorate the tables” I suggested and he nodded walking off to Jun,

 

“Don’t worry tachi Akira and I will get the table presentable in no time,” he said lifting Akira “Right?” he asked and Akira nodded.

 

“Yah!” he said giggling.

 

“And how about you and I finish that cake of yours?” Katsuya said and Chuuya nodded,

 

“Lets!” Chuuya said “Mom are you going to help Uncle Jun and Akira?” he asked as she nodded.

 

“Well, of course, how else will they get it done on time,” she said and I just saw Jun laugh.

 

With some teamwork, we were able to make…well, lunch and Katsuya and Chuuya made a decretive cake, Jun, Akira and Maya stayed true to their word and got the table to look presentable. Everyone was setting things up while Jun was helping Akira to his chair,

 

“Is Grandma joining us?” he asked as I shook my head.

 

“No, she always visits great grandpa at this time,” I told him but he looked confused which I just laughed and ruffled his hair “Don’t worry about it you’ll see her later today,” I said and he smiled and nodded.

 

Before we sat down Maya stood up and stood at the front of the table,

 

“Before we start I wanted to tell you guys something important,” she said as we all looked at her. She looked at Chuuya “How would you feel becoming a big brother?” she asked as he was confused.

 

“It would be nice but why ask mom?” he asked as she laughed but Katsuya’s eyes widened,

 

“Maya, are you…? Are we…” he looked like he was staring at her room again.

 

She nodded and smiled,

 

“Yep! I’m Pregnant!” she said as Jun was the first of us to jump us and hugged her.

 

The Kids, on the other hand, were confused only because they don’t know what pregnancy is but since there mothers were happy so were they. Katsuya on the other hand fainted,

 

“Katsuya!”

 

“Dad!”

 

“Uncle Katsuya!”

 

Good Luck with a pregnant woman Katsuya.       

**Author's Note:**

> So yes this is foreshadowing for my new Persona 2 universe and I hope you enjoy it once it comes out.
> 
> Don't worry everyone Celestial Family will be updated soon as well as the new journey (which I hope you enjoy reading)   
> Enjoy and please leave Kudos and/or comments.


End file.
